Reaper of Souls
by Forsaken Wolf C.A
Summary: Sam is the son of the devil and becomes evil


The Reaper: Inside the fire

Sam Oliver (Samuel Filium Ignis)- Which means son of fire

_Ignem Samuel Meam. Sententiam et ignis mista natus._

_Interfectorem sum ego summo principe tenebrarum ego mortalis _

_Mortalibus absocondere donec forma". _

Translated:

"_**I am Samuel son of fire. I was born with fire running through my veins.**_

_**I am the destoryer, I am the higest Prince, I am the true born Prince of darkness and I am not mortal yet I hide in mortal flesh until it is time and I will take my place beside my father on the throne of serpents and it will be my time to rule upon these mortal planes until the end of humanity were hell share rise upon this earth and this land will be ours".**_

**Sam Oliver is a college drop out and all around slacker who thanks to his parents becomes a bounty hunter for the devil when he turns twenty one.**

**Sam has special abilities which has been able to hide from even the devil which he calls his devil powers which he can't control and only work when he is angry.**

**Tony admits to Sam that he believes Sam's parents were paid off by the Devil to carry his demon spawn who would be the Antichrist.**

**The Devil admits that he did have sexual relations with Sam's mother but that he was too pathetic and human to be his son that Sam was the worthless and pitiful son of John Oliver and not his.**

**Later after fighting Morgan the Devil's half son Sam inadvertently wins and he is appointed the Devil's right hand man.**

**Andi later breaks up with Sam when Morgan reveals that Sam could be the Devil's son that underneath he is just as evil as the Devil.**

**Andi stated she started to recognize evil within him, and that she can't deal with it.**

**Even though she ended the relationship, Andi continues to assist Sam in capturing souls.**

Chapter 1: Nightmares of things to come

Sam was sleeping in bed he had the same nightmare that he had being having sense he was a young teenager.

His girlfriends who spent the night with him used to tell him that he would talk in his sleep in a strange scary voice and demonic like language and that it was terrifying to listen to.

Andi had told him the same just before she spilt up with him telling him that there was evil within him just begging to get out and he was just as evil as the devil. Sam decided to record himself to see if they were telling the truth about his nightly talking in his sleep.

The next day he had played the recording back and what he heard made him shiver and scared to death as he listened to it.

He couldn't understand how he was able to understand what he was saying because he had heard demon's in their true forms speak in this lanuage .

Nina had told him that he wouldn't understand as it was the lanauage of demons but he did which made him confused and scared but he had just assumed it was another special ability he had but now he wasn't so sure.

Sam ran his hands through his hair "It's true I am his son" He spat as his mind raced in his head he heard a voice it was so dark and evil sounding he nearly screamed out in fright as he saw a demonic image of himself as it laughed and said "Do not fear me Samuel I am you're inner darkness I am the demon you as it were I shall none hurt you as we are one unfortunate I blame father for him lowering himself to breed with one of god's pathetic an vunerable creatures".

Sam snorted "He's done it more than once so I take it Morgan was are half brother than".

The demon growled "Indeed but he was more human than anything else he was not chosen to have the power than you hold deep within you all that evil you've denied and locked up inside clawing to unleash itself upon this mortal are not as power, evil and strong as you should be but that will change I will teach you have to use you're power and abilities that you have due to your birth right as the son of Lucifer and not only just his son but part angel part demon as the saying goes father like son.

Sam shook his head "I'm like him I don't want to be evil and trick people out of their souls and damn them to hell for all eternity. I won't prove Andi right she saw evil in me and hell I am just proving her right by you talking to the demon part of myself".

Samuel smirked "Of course you're evil you were born evil you can't change who you are Sammy everyone including that pathetic human girl has sum level of evil in them or father nor you would exist their is no good without evil demons and humans aren't perfect were are not angels and just because part of you was created in god's image doesn't make you his. We're not perfect Sam and it is time you accepted who and what you are because you have a job to do on this earth and if you were prefect then it would be rather boring after a while".

Sam glared "But I do't want to be his son I just want to be a normal human being and break this contract my parents made with the devil".

Samuel laughed "The devil does not own your soul Sam after all demons nor angels have souls to claim. You have half a soul that will fade the more evil you become the only why out of you're contract without you're mortal body being destroyed in the fire's of hell is to become evil then the devil cannot take your soul or command you as the contract will become void. Either way you're condemed to hell whether you like it or not. God has screwed you because it is his grand design the pact Lucifer and god had made just before he was cast out of the gates of with the other fallen angels like Tony and Steve.

Sam collasped on his bed "God planned this they both did you're right he doesn't give a shit about me. I've been trying to save my soul but I've been wasting time because I don't bloody have one. I need you're help Samuel I don't want to be human anymore all humanity does is screw you in the end so what I'm evil I was born evil. Train me Samuel show me how to rule and control my power".

Samuel chuckled "Oh I don't need to all the information is locked in our head all you need to do is embrace your demon self turn off you pitiful humanity embrace your darkness within let it fill you to the brim and consume you. Let me help you and together we will become the Antichrist the Prince of Serpents".

Suddenly Sam's eyes turned a cold black you could see the fire of hell in his eyes as a twisted smile graced his face and his eyes glittered evilly "So much evil in this world ...so much knowledge and power oh I am going to enjoy being evil. I am greatful for you're help Samuel".

Samuel nodded "No Problem Sam but I think you should change you're eyes back to normal we don't want to be discovered just yet especially to those tratiors who seek forgiveness. You like a tad demonic and don't forget out conversation don't tell anyone until it is time and no showing off our new abilities and powers just yet. Only when we're alone in a circle and in combat when necessary. Also you will find Demons attracted to you now they will sense change also Lucifer will be suspicious with you're new evil status the evil and darkness is coming off you just lie you should be an excellent lier now and no talking to me unless you must".

Sam rolled his eyes "Fine I hate rules. I want to have fun and cause all kinds of chaos I want to slaughter all those pathetic humans and want to take their souls"/

Samuel grinned "I know you do that is you're demon feelings that you are feeling we already are becoming bonded quicker than expected but no matter now the devil will be transporting you soon so I suggest a new outfit".

Sam nodded and while in the circle transported himself to the Demon shop and brought lots of new outfits and scared the owner into giving him them for free when Samuel used his rank and threatened to send him to hell showing a reflection of hell in his eyes.

The demons bowed in respect one of them came up to him and spoke in demon "My Prince what are you doing on those earth it is forbidden for you to be here if Lucifer discover you missing from the depts of hell-".

Samuel smirked "You have me mistaken. I am a fallen angel I can come to earth as I please in disgusie in human flesh disgusting it makes my skin crawl at the though of being in this vunerable mortal form".

The demons kneeled on the floor as Samuel laughed and transported himself back to his bedroom and got changed.

Sam walked downstairs to see Ben and Sock staring at him he want to rip there throats out but smiled but to Ben it seemed off he was a tad dark and Nina shivered at the sudden darkness pouring off Sam.

She turned into her demon form and wrestled Sam to the ground and purred "Oh Sam you're so bad I can feel your inner evilness pouring off you what caused this new change in you it's so attractive". She purred.

Sam smirked "I've changed my views on god I realized that he is nothing but a puppeteer who is pulling my strings and I am sick of playing his stupid games he has been playing with my life...He has done nothing to help me save what is left of my shitty soul and has forsaken me to hell before I was even born. Andi called me evil she said I was just as evil as the devil well many I am. Maybe I should be evil after all I am the devil's bounty hunter it is my job to capture damned souls when someone will be doing the same to me in 50 years time or less consider my job I could be killed anytime".

Ben frowned "Sam don't say that you are not a demon nor are you evil. Andi doesn't know what she is talking about you are just a little off balance ever since you too broke up. You need to believe in god that he has a plan Sam we are his children maybe you should ask for some time off from the devil since all this bounty hunting is affecting you so much?".

Sam snorted "What do you expect me to say to the devil I'm sorry I can't do my job because the demons I am forced to capture are rubbing off on me and my friends believe that I am going sane and Nina and Andi are calling me evil and I spoke ill of god and I think I am entitled to a few days off?".

Suddenly the devil transported Sam to a resturant Sam glared "Where's my ice cream?".

The Devil raised an eyebrow "I assumed you didn't want any as every time I have offered you have declined Sammy but I apologise for assuming".

Sam took the ice and began to eat it when suddenly he made a face of disgust and spat the ice-cream out and rubbed his tongue over the table cloth and glared at the devil "What did you do to my dessert!?".

The Devil looked surprised himself but composed himself "I didn't do anything to the ice-cream Sammy it's fine why what's wrong with it?".

Sam glared "Of course you did something to it. It tasted awful it was nasty it looks good but taste different so of course you've done something".

The Devil loked suspicious and sniffed "Sam have you noticed anything different about you're appearance, thoughts or personality?".

Sam shrugged " Ben thinks that all this bounty hunter is rubbing off on me that the demons I am capturing are having a negetive affect on my behaviour all because I spoke ill of old high and mighty and Andi dumped me because apparently I am just as evil as you and Nina pouced on me all demonic and said I've been a bad boy and reek of evil and so on why what does that have anything to do with the ice-cream tasting awful".

Suddenly a nun walked over and knelt down beside Sam and started preying.

Sam squirmed "What are you doing that is no point preching to us he's the devil reincarnated and my soul was stole to the devil before I was born so I am damned anyway. Take your preys and god somewhere else because he won't listen to your preys especially if you are preying for my salvation".

The nun stopped and looked up "God does not abandon his child even if they have lost their way and fallen to the darkness. You can still be saved child if you allow Jesus into your heart".

Sam smirked "Everyone has sum level of evil in them or Lucifer wouldn't exist their is no good without evil.

Demons and humans aren't perfect were are not angels and just because we are created in god's image doesn't make you his. We're not perfect and if we were it would become boring rather quickly. Now piss off you god loving fool and speak your lies to someone who gives a shit".

The nun gasped and covered her mouth and then placed the bible on the table and left.

Sam took his fork and stabbed the bible with it and then through it in the fire happily and looked to Lucifer who looked amused and suspicious "Sammy boy touch the ice-cream just to prove something for me".

Sam narrowed his eyes "Why?".

The devil's eyes flashed black "To prove you are Sam Oliver and not one of my minions or one of my Princes possessing my bounty hunter because if you are I will be extremely upset that you are influencing my bounty hunter like this even if it is entertaining and asuming".

Sam sat his back on the chair "This say that I am posessing this body so to speak what would happen if I touched the ice-cream?".

The Devil's eyes turned pure black and you could see hell in his eyes "It would melt anything a demon or fallen angel touches will rot and die. Now Sammy touch the ice-cream".

Sam thought for a moment "Samuel what will happen if I touch the ice-cream?".

Samuel thought "Turn you're humanity on close your eyes for a brief moment I'll do the rest".

The Devil clicked his fingers and called his name Sam closed his eyes hiding his black eyes as his human side was side back on.

Samuel hissed "Open your eyes Sam".

Sam's eyes snapped open and he smirked as he touched the ice-cream and nothing happened "There nothing happened now where is the vessal Lucifer?" He grinned pulling one over on Lucifer who growled "I know you're not Sam boy and I will find out who you are and you will suffer a worser punishment ten times worse for this trickery no one makes a fool of me".

Sam smirked "I thought you liked games Lucifer you use to with him not many know that you and he liked to play games with peoples lives with his grand design the pact you and he had made just before you was cast out of the gates of St. Peter with the other fallen angels like Tony and Steve. When happened Lucifer did you both have a lovers tiff that made you rebel no...you were jealous that us humans were loved more than you were. You knew god had a firey temper and his wraith was worse and he give you a choice to share his love with the human or leave".

Lucifer grabbed Sam by the neck "Who are you?".

Sam smirked "You know who I am Lucifer my name is Sam and I'm your bounty hunter".

Lucifer snarled "Don't mess with me boy no one not even my Princes knew about our creators relationship only the high rank angels-".

Sam smiled inncently as Lucifer hissed "What rank are you?".

Sam rolled his eyes and stood up fixing his clothes "I told you I am Sam now about these demon I'm suppose to capture?".


End file.
